undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Astigmate
Astigmate est un ennemi qui apparaît dans le NOYAU en Mode Normal et dans les Ruines en Mode Difficile. C'est une version évoluée de Francil et c'est un des derniers ennemis que l'on rencontre avant la Nouvelle Maison. Profile Apparence Le corps de l'astigmatie consiste essentiellement en une grosse boule et quatre membres à pointes. Sa tête est accompagnée de deux "cornes" de chaque côté. Au repos, il possède un grand oeil avec trois cils. Cependant, pendant son attaque, Son oeil se ferme puis se réouvre légèrement en un petit sourire, deux de ses cils deviennent des yeux alors que le cil du milieu devient simplement une tache. En combat Apparaît avec : * Croâpaud Ultime * Héroplasme Attaques Les attaques d'Astigmate sont similaires à celles de Francil. * Astigmate fait apparaître un orbe qui bouge initialement de haut en bas et qui saute au-delà de la limite de la boîte une fois, et qui bouge ensuite verticalement ou horizontalement dans la direction opposée à celle d'où il est arrivé. La vitesse de l'orbe augmente tant qu'elle ne touche pas de mur, ce qui réinitialise la vitesse. * Astigmatee fait apparaître des groupements de 3 grands orbes à droite de la boîte qui bougent vers la gauche en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ou dans le sens inverse. Stratégie * Pour épargner ce monstre, le protagoniste doit attendre un tour pour lire ce qu'Astigmate veut qu'il fasse. Il dira soit "Pick on me" ou "Don't pick on me" avant d'attaquer. Le protagoniste peut ensuite faire l'action demandée et ensuite épargner Astigmate. * Défier avec "Challenge" un Astigmate alors que d'autre monstres sont présents dans le combat permet au protagoniste d'épargner ces monstres. Citations * ...Pick on me. Neutre * ...Don't pick on me. Neutre * You've seen enough. Neutre * Take your last look 'Neutre' * That takes guts. * You've pushed your luck. * That's right! à l'instruction, si c'est "Pick On" * Finally someone gets it. à l'instruction, si c'est "Don't Pick On" * What are you so afraid of? à l'instruction, si c'est "Pick On" * How dare you. 'à l'instruction, si c'est "Don't Pick On"' * You dare defy me? Challenge Texte d'ambiance * This relentless bully ALWAYS gets its way. Check * Eyes appeared from the shadows. 'avec d'autres Astigmatees' * C'est un cauchemar! avec [[Héroplasme] et Croâpaud Ultime] * That doesn't seem correct. 'avec [[Croâpaud Ultime] en Mode Difficile]' * Astigmate doesn't care about fighting anymore. de l'épargner * Astigmate gazes through your soul. Neutre * Astigmate gives you a hypnotizing glare. Neutre * Smells like glasses. Neutre * Astigmate clicks its teeth. 'Neutre' * Astigmate has gone bloodshot. Neutre * You stand up to Astigmate. 'Challenge' * You pick on Astigmate. On" * You don't pick on Astigmate. 'Pick On"' * Astigmate is watering. bas Fins Crédits de la Route Vrai Pacifiste * Texte blanc : "Still A Big Bully" * Texte Jaune : "Domineering Glasses Seller" ** Pour obtenir le texte jaune, suivez ses instructions et épargnez le. Anecdotes * L'Astigmatisme est un défaut de la vision, qui peut être la cause de vision floue, strabisme, fatigue oculaire ou mal de tête. Cela peut être une référence au motif d’œil qu'Astigmate partage avec Francil, ou aussi qu'Astigmate est censé être plus puissant que Francil car un œil atteint d'Astigmate fait plus mal qu'un œil sain. * L'Oiseau Faucheur, un Amalgami, est composé d'Astigmate, mais aussi de Héroplasme et de Croâpaud Ultime. de:Astigmatism en:Astigmatism es:‎Astigmatism ja:‎Astigmatism pl:Astigmatism ru:Астигматизм zh:散光 Catégorie:NOYAU Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis Mode Difficile